


Antes de la tormenta

by ada



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ada/pseuds/ada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Supongo que estoy mejorando, pero un poco de práctica no hace daño a nadie…".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antes de la tormenta

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers de ME3.  
> La escena pre-asalto es preciosa, pero corta en comparación a los otros LIs (salvo Tali). Así que para todas las Garrusmancers que se quedaron con ganas de ver algo más en pantalla, he escrito este fic :D Espero hacerle justicia. Y porque, all my shakarian feelings tienen que manifestarse de alguna forma.

—Supongo que estoy mejorando, pero un poco de práctica no hace daño a nadie…

Una sonrisa velada iluminó el rostro de Shepard al sentir la cercanía, el calor mutuo. Le atrajo hacia sí con anhelo y le besó. Un beso largo y lento, como si intentase alargar cada segundo hasta el límite. Tenían tiempo hasta que el deber llamase; y Shepard simplemente no quería desperdiciarlo. Quería grabar en su memoria cada detalle, cada roce de sus labios contra la boca de Garrus, que le devolvía la caricia con una suavidad inusitada. La primera vez que lo hizo, Shepard esperaba encontrar una sensación más áspera y rígida dada la complexión de los turianos. Cuál fue su sorpresa al comprobar que, aunque no se parecía en nada a unos labios, no era desagradable ni incómodo. Diferente, sin ninguna connotación negativa. Para ella significaba Garrus; eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Él llevó las manos hasta su cintura; ella se deslizó sobre su regazo para acomodar las piernas a alrededor de sus caderas. A veces notaba de forma muy leve el roce de los dientes de Garrus sobre sus labios mientras la besaba; pero a Shepard no le incomodaba. Había aprendido a disfrutar de cada uno de esos detalles insignificantes. Sus frentes chocaban la una contra la otra, los alientos se mezclaban y poco a poco Garrus enterró las manos por debajo de su camiseta. Shepard comprendió al instante y alzó los brazos, permitiéndole deshacerse de la prenda que no tardó en quedar olvidada en un rincón del camarote.

El resto de ropa le siguió poco después.

Garrus se separó de los labios de Shepard para contemplarla, desnuda sobre sus piernas salvo por la ropa interior.

—Eres preciosa —susurró, dedicándole una caricia a la curva de su abdomen. Shepard esbozó una sonrisa, y un cosquilleo familiar recorrió su estómago; no creía que Garrus fuera consciente del efecto de sus palabras. Ni siquiera ella creía que todavía pudiera sentirse así con alguien.

—Conseguirás que me sonroje —bromeó, pasando su dedo índice por encima de la piel de su cuello, allí donde el tacto era más suave por la ausencia de cartílago. Garrus lanzó una carcajada por lo bajo, mientras sus manos se entretenían dibujando el contorno de Shepard.

—Eso intento. —Shepard dio un leve brinco al sentir la humedad de la lengua de Garrus cerca de su clavícula.

—Sí, te has vuelto bastante bueno en esto, Vakarian —musitó sin que la sonrisa atrevida abandonase su rostro. Garrus respondió con un murmullo profundo que parecía una mezcla entre risa y aprobación, todavía con la cabeza enterrada en su cuello mientras sus dedos forcejeaban con el cierre del sujetador.

Shepard le dejó luchar a solas, pues la situación le resultaba hasta cierto punto adorable. No era la primera vez que Garrus tenía problemas con la lencería femenina y ella no podía negar que le gustaba ponerle en esa clase de aprietos de vez en cuando, sólo por el placer de provocarle después; sabía que Garrus siempre picaba del anzuelo. Estuvo a punto de regalarle un comentario jocoso sobre su habilidad para desnudar mujeres cuando el cierre cedió finalmente, y Shepard pudo ver la sombra de una sonrisa autosuficiente en el rostro de Garrus. Los tirantes se deslizaron bajo los dedos largos, produciéndole un ligero cosquilleo por toda la piel ante el roce de la yema de sus garras.

Antes de que continuase, Shepard se preocupó de deshacerse del visor que todavía cubría el rostro de Garrus. Resultaba extraño verle sin él; pero en esos momentos en los que estaban solos, Shepard apreciaba el contacto directo con su mirada. Dedicó unos segundos a contemplar sus ojos así, sin el destello brillante de la lente. Los turianos tenían ojos tan diminutos que podrían haber pasado desapercibidos fácilmente, sin ser un rasgo especialmente atractivo de su especie. Sin embargo, el efecto era justo el contrario. Aquellos irises azules que la observaban a menudo (a veces con cariño, otras preocupados o encendidos) le producían ese hormigueo insólito y fascinante que sólo los adolescentes enamoradizos parecían sentir. Podía discernir qué pasaba por su mente al mirarle a los ojos, igual de cristalinos que los de un humano. Y lo que ahora le estaban pidiendo, casi suplicando, es que se quedase allí con él. Que esa noche no fuese la última. Que aquello no fuese una despedida. Y ella quiso creerlo, aunque sólo fuera por unas horas.

Shepard sostuvo su rostro entre las palmas de las manos y lo acercó hacia ella de nuevo para besarle, antes de que él la tumbase sobre la cama y todo pensamiento sobre la guerra se desvaneciese.

-

No era la primera vez que se quedaba allí en silencio, observándola con detenimiento mientras el aire salía de sus labios en un silbido agudo y la respiración acompasaba los movimientos leves de su cuerpo. Hundía la cabeza en la almohada, las hebras de cabello rojizo desparramadas contra el blanco impoluto de funda; su cuerpo, encogido, buscaba cobijo junto al suyo. Era una visión reconfortante; un recordatorio de por qué, ahora más que nunca, tenían que salir vivos de la guerra. Garrus quería ver un futuro en la imagen de Shepard dormida a su lado; no quería que fuese una escena amarga de tiempos de guerra, de lo que podía perder. Pensaba en qué haría si sobrevivía a la invasión, y lo único que pedía a los espíritus, si es que de verdad les escuchaban, era poder levantarse un día tras otro junto a aquella mujer.

Apartó un mechón rebelde de sus ojos, colocándolo tras la oreja con cuidado de no despertarla. Había visto ese gesto en sus incansables ratos de estudio sobre los humanos; era una muestra de cariño sencilla. El tacto del cabello aún le parecía curioso y singular. Los humanos eran los únicos alienígenas que había conocido que tuviesen ‘pelo’, como lo llamaban; y al principio le había parecido una muestra más de lo raros que podían llegar a ser. Sin embargo, como con otras tantas cosas, Shepard había cambiado su perspectiva: ahora esos mechones de cabello rojo le resultaban agradables, aunque sólo fuera porque le recordaban al olor que desprendía; porque le recordaban a ella en general. Garrus inclinó el rostro un poco y depositó un beso fugaz sobre la mejilla de Shepard, que todavía dormía impasible.

Lanzó una última mirada a la mujer, antes de levantarse de la cama con desazón por dejarla allí; pero sospechaba que Joker no tardaría en comunicarles que se aproximaban a la base de Cerberus y entonces la cuenta atrás empezaría. Comenzó a vestirse lentamente mientras la contemplaba, tranquila y relajada. Necesitaba ese descanso, pensó Garrus; así que decidió dejarla dormir unos minutos más. Media hora de sueño reparador no le haría ningún daño. Sólo un momento de calma antes de que la tormenta estallase de nuevo en sus vidas.

Y él estaría cubriéndole las espaldas allí donde ella fuese, como siempre había hecho. Como siempre haría.

  
**-fin-**   



End file.
